Po Town
Po Town is a town situated on the northernmost section of Ula'ula Island of the Alola region, and is seen in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon. With a population of 23, it is occupied by Team Skull and serves as their base of operations. In a life after people, where no one comes to battle or scheme, how would this ruined town fare? Timeline 1 day As power outages sweep the globe, what little electricity Po Town has goes out. Pokeballs fall to the floor from their vanished owners, releasing their living payload. 2 months With no way out, given time, the town develops its own separate ecosystem. The descendants of the Rattata, Fomantis, Spinarak, Drowzee, and Haunters that once belonged to Team Skull stalk the empty stronghold. Guzma's Golisopod reigns supreme over the empty town, selectively hunting Lurantis and Raticate and doing so night and day in order to cope with the loss of its trainer. 45 years (Collapse of the Shady House) As the ecosystem of the rest of Ula'ula Island invades Po Town through the top of the wall, biodiversity begins to increase. Although most of the houses in the town have collapsed a while ago due to rotting wooden supports, the Shady House still stands tall. It is still the tallest structure in the town aside from the walls, but its reign will soon be cut short. As termites and other wood-eating creatures chew away at the wood of the Shady House, it performs a pancake collapse, seemingly destroying everything inside. However, Guzma's chest that contains various Buginium Z crystals remains, although with the lid split in half. 124 years (Collapse of the Pokémon Center) Although dilapidated and partially destroyed by Team Skull, the Pokémon Center is still around. Grass grows on the floor of the center, and the stocks have been either eaten or destroyed by the local fauna. However, as minor earthquakes strike Po Town, the wall surrounding the town is weakening. At one point, during a rainy day, a large chunk of the wall slides off and plummets several hundreds of feet to the ground. It lands right on the Pokémon Center, comically flattening the structure. 175 years (The Collapse) Although what is contained in the walls has long since been decayed or destroyed, the walls of Po Town have unknowingly been built for the ages. Chunks of it have fallen out over time, but the walls themselves remain intact. However, nature, like many other structures in Alola, is the thing that does the town in. As a massive 9.8 earthquake ravages Ula'ula Island, many manmade structures, including the Aether House, the Ruins of Abundance, and the original Thrifty Megamart store fall like houses of cards. Po Town is among the last to fall, with the walls falling into themselves and crumbling into massive piles of debris. Eventually, the last vestiges of Team Skull is no more. However, the Buginium Z crystals will continue to endure for thousands of years to come. Category:Towns and cities Category:Collapses Category:Fictional Place Category:Fiction